Not Yet!
by SapphiraHP
Summary: the curse has been lifted and everyone is getting on with their lives, unfortunately for two couples their partners want to be with someone else. Oneshot with chance of elaboration
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: written as a one shot but it may turn into a longer story, not sure yet. Anyway read and enjoy ****J**

There he was. Just laid there in _her_ arms. Rin could just see the top of their torsos. The rest of their bodies were hidden beneath the sheets, apart from a slim white foot that stuck out the side of the bed. Even as she watched the foot retracted against the cold and she could see it move to the slight lump that was Haru's foot. Heard her giggle as Haru tensed when the cold foot touched his warm flesh.

Beside her she could feel Kyo tensing as he saw his beloved Tohru in the arms of another. This wasn't the way things were meant to go, he had been through so much hardship before the curse was lifted and Tohru had been his light in the darkest times. It read how devastated he was because he wasn't rushing into the room to give Haru a piece of his mind, and probably his foot, fist, leg and whichever other part he could inflict pain with.

Rin turned towards him, away from the sight, and silently closed the paper door they had looked through. Behind them sat Akito, she was knelt looking at them, then the ground. She hadn't wanted to cause the two anymore pain, especially after how she had been to the both of them before the curse. However when she found out about Haru and Tohru, she had felt their respective partners had a right to know.

Rin slowly got up and calmly went downstairs, shortly followed by Kyo. As she passed the living room she saw Momigi and Shigure sat there. Her eyes met their's briefly before they looked away. So they knew aswell? Who hadn't known? The only two people who should have. She turned and found Kyo staring off into space as he walked towards, and into her.

The bump seemed to wake him from his thoughts, and the reality crashed onto his shoulders and he fell to the floor. Where he began to punch it until his fingers began to crack. At the sound Rin pulled him up and slapped him across the face.

"Don't!" she yelled "Not yet! Not yet! Wait, so….so they can't, can't hear, oh god!" as her yells became erratic as tears began to stream down her face. Kyo pulled her towards him and held her close. Though they didn't know each other very well compared to other members of the family, in that moment they both shared the same pain.

"What's all the racket?" said a voice coming from the stairs. There with tousled white and black hair stood Haru. He had carelessly put on a white shirt and half buttoned it, exposing his chest and two hand made necklaces. One of which Rin had helped him design. On seeing him her feet gave way. The movement caught Haru's attention and he saw her sat on the floor, tears streaming down her face. His glance then moved to Kyo who was staring daggers at him. Then further behind he saw Shigure, Akito and Momigi looking at the ground.

"oh shit"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay couldn't resist continuing the story a bit =), beats doing my dissertation. **

"Rin!" Haru started forward but at a glare from Kyo he stopped. Across Kyo's eyes flashed anger, sadness, confusion and….what looked like guilt. Haru looked at the floor, "Rin, I…I'm…"

"You're what?" Rin spat "Sorry? Don't bullshit me Haru, if you were sorry you wouldn't have done anything in the first place. No I'll tell you what you are Hatsoharu. You are nothing, nothing but a stupid cow! Curse or no curse that's all you'll ever be! You and Tohru are well suited, two empty people who make out like they _care_ soo much about everyone around them, but really they don't give a shit!" Rin was panting with emotion as her voice had become louder and louder during her tirade. She was still sat on the floor and put her hands down as her body began to rake with sobs.

Haru continued to stand there, he never thought he could ever cause her this much pain. He couldn't even figure out when he and Tohru had moved from friends to more than that. It had all been so gradual, occasionally staying over after being up too late talking. Hugs turning into pecks onto the cheek, and onto well…magic.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see the fist coming until it was just in front of his nose; by which time it was too late to move. The force knocked him through the paper door into the room behind him. Kyo moved his hand for another punch, but a hand on his fist stopped him, his anger forced under control. Yuki, who had just arrived to find Rin crying and Kyo boiling, moved Kyo's hand away.

"Don't give him an outlet for the guilt" he said calmly. He had known about Haru and Tohru before even they did. He therefore knew that the thing that would help Haru most would be to be beaten senseless. Yes that was what he deserved, but for precisely that reason he refused to give it.

It showed the marked improvement in the men's relationship as Kyo listened to him and moved away to put an arm around Rin. Whilst he was angry at the situation, Rin had given so much to help Haru, to try and protect him. He had caused Tohru pain and thought it may be that reason why she found comfort in Haru.

Yuki pulled Haru to his feet. "go and get Miss Honda" he said using the formality to show he was annoyed at them both. With a nod Haru ran upstairs. As he turned he saw that Kyo had carried Rin into the living room were she could sit more comfortably. Momigi moved to sit by them, resting a hand on Rin's shoulder. After a few minutes Rin's sobs subsided and Kyo moved his arm from around her. They sat in silence until they heard a soft, tentative step from the stairs. There at the door stood Tohru, her eyes were red and poofy, as if she had been crying also. Behind her stood Haru.

"my what a lovely day" said Shigure, moving him and Akito to standing, "shall we go for a walk?"

With that they left hurriedly, followed closely by Momigi and Yuki, muttering excuses.

"Sit down" mutter Kyo, indicating the opposite side of the table. Collectively they inhaled ready for the discussion none of them wanted but which was necessary.


End file.
